Aria of Malice
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Ranma with Castlevania crossover. Ranma has been harbouring a soul who is thousand years old... His destiny changes and changes... shifting with every toss of a stone
1. Chapter 1

**Aria of Malice**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ nor do I own Castlevania, wit hall titles to it… I only own the general storyline, thanks to playing Aria of Sorrow one too many times…

**Belmont's, Vampire Killer and Castlevania**

It was another usual day in the sunny and bright prefecture of Nerima. The birds were chirping, the sun was high in the sky and shone brightly, the cries of rage and anger from Ranma's enemies were heard, disturbing the birds and the occasional sound of something breaking was heard…

A perfect day in Nerima, with abuse being heaped upon one Saotome Ranma, whose father had destined that for him, being the wise and courageous and so manly man that he was…

Somewhere in the world, the author burst into laughter at the image of Genma being honorable and swears that when he is, Apocalypse will come, with the author being Pestilence…

Blood was slowly moving through his body, recuperating it very fast, faster then any human. He could feel how his muscles protesting against movement, a 'lovely' fiancé about to feed him something which looked like it was still alive and was covered in brown mucus, something which seemed to still move on its own, probably poured onto it while the primary thing was unmoving.

He absently scanned the room for any route of escape, but realized that he'd just have to be a man and make sure that he was alive, and not dead.

Something inside of him died that day… normally he looked at life with more vibrancy in his eyes, which seemed to be normal for him, but his close brush with death had made him gain a new appreciation for life… however… the meeting with the cooking came back to him… Akane had forced her concoction down his throat amidst his heavy protests and he could not help but feel his stomach still being upset, however it was calming down fast now… It had been three days, which was an improvement from a week earlier, when he had been out for 4 days.

He looked at the peaceful birds, already making up his mind about what he was going to do. An odd peace settled over him, making him feel very content with just sitting there on the porch and enjoying the peace. He looked at one of the birds, beckoning it to come to him with a hand, and as if by a miracle, it flew down from the branch of the tree and landed on his hand, on which it sat to look at him with bird eyes which seemed to shine with sadness "You feel it too, haven't you?" he muttered, looking at the bird before sighing, getting up to attend to the violent tomboy who had made his life a good part of hell. He wished that it could have been other then this, more peaceful, but he knew that there would be no such time…

Akane looked at her fiancé with her brown eyes looking somewhat distraught "You will accompany me to the Shrine tomorrow." Ranma frowned at that, since it had been a tradition of the school to have a trip to a shrine with the school…

The ride towards it was very chaotic, with Ranma getting splashed a few times, but he always heated some water to make sure that there would be him turning back into a guy. the trip was tiring him out already, making him feel a bit woozy until they finally arrived.

He looked at the shrine and then sighed and muttered "There will probably be a demon or something imprisoned here who will see Akane as the perfect bride and then attempt to marry her or do something to her, and I'll have to play the gallant hero once again…" Akane gave him a prod in the side and he sighed deeply and then walked next to her like a loyal puppy, internally wondering how the things could have gotten so messed up…

He looked at the shrine once again, seeing where shrine maidens did their duty, giving him a sense of nostalgia, making him feel like he had already seen this one time before. He looked at his watch, while Hinako-sensei gave a lecture about this being a shrine dedicated to Amaterasu, only a minor shrine however, but still had a length of history.

He was waiting for the next suitor, rival or whatever to appear, but only heard a low rumble and he sighed, as he looked at the altar which held a strange stone on it. He seemed to find it interesting as his gaze lingered upon it. It wasn't a particularly big stone, but it seemed to compel him to touch it, to feel it…

He could see it pulsating with some sort of light; compelling him to walk to it and pick it up… he looked at the fellow students of his class and saw that they were listening to Hinako-sensei with intensity, because she had just shifted forms into an adult once again.

"What is that crimson stone on the altar for?" he asked one of the attendants, who looked at him and said "It was a possession of a vampire, which had been entrusted to us by the vampire himself, since it would be a nice addition to the shrine or something like that. We have the exact proceedings copied somewhere, but what has been told, the stone has been in our possession ever since 1699. The vampire then supposedly disappeared, leaving it as an artifact."

Ranma nodded and asked "Anything of interest about it?" the attendant nodded and saying "It is untouchable by any of us, having lain there for over 300 years. If the altar is damaged, it automatically repairs with that stone on it, still laying there even though a bullet has impacted with it, no trace of it being visible after a night." Ranma could feel the pull increasing and without really thinking about it, he went to the altar, looking closely at the stone and then reaching out to touch it.

When his hand reached it, the stone seemed to hum for a moment before settling down. He touched it with the tips of his fingers, before picking the stone up and looking at the attendant. "No word of this is to be said…" the attendant got a dreamy look on his face and he repeated: "No word is told about this."

Ranma nodded and rejoined the class once again. "… This shrine has been used in the Second World War as a general relief post by the Japanese army, making it into a historical place which has seen its share of battles. The Americans didn't retaliate too much, since destroying this place would be hard, due to the forests and such making it difficult to pinpoint this place. Generally, almost no combat has occurred here, though Hiroshima was hit pretty badly by the nuclear bomb which they dropped onto it."

Ranma could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he watched something appear in the air, looking at the class with hungry yellow eyes. He was not surprised when a woman dressed in very skimpy clothing appeared in the middle of the class, holding Akane by the neck and saying; "She shall be used as the sacrifice to revive the Master!"

"No, she won't." he muttered as he saw Akane struggle in vain with the creature's grip and he grinned softly at the look on Akane's face which promised murder. He smiled softly and then moved into motion, looking at the creature for a second before he smashed his fist into her face, making her fly back because of the force used. He grinned softly and then walked towards the creature slowly, watching it crawl out of the indentation it made in the wall. Akane had been released and Ranma's ire was awakened as he looked at the bat-like wings which emerged from the creature's back and he smiled softly as his hand began to glow with Ki.

Suddenly a pulse from the crimson stone in his pocket made the power increase and turn a deadly red and he lashed out, slamming his fist straight through the gut of the creature, causing it to look at him, the talons which were her hands now hanging limply to the sides.

"M-m-master?" it uttered softly in English and he smiled softly and then watched how she seemed to fade away, like a bad dream and then could feel a feeling in his body, something being added to it, strengthening him…

"You flirted with that, that floozy!" he heard close to his ear and he was on the receiving end of a fist of Akane, using Ki to enhance the power, sending him crashing into the ground, creating a small crater in the pavement. He looked at the girl with an unreadable expression on his face and then got up and muttered something about useless weak-minded tomboys.

When he returned to the Tendo house, he looked at the man who caused him a lot of trouble, being the patriarchal figure to him, his father, Genma. He looked at the fat man and how well-behaved he looked while his mother was around, making him very… displeased with the man's previous habits.

"Ranma-kun, I please talk to you in private? It's important…" she said looking at him, and at that moment, a few things happened. She had been carrying some sort of box, which caught the attention of several of the local residents, and one of the walls came crashing down, with an Amazon trio emerging from it.

From a side door, a yellow and black dressed youth emerged, cursing Ranma's existence while also making Nodoka have a big sweat drop on the back of her head as the boy was shouting something about Ranma making him be chased by strange furry things which touched him in the ass… Someone should do the world a favor a shoot the idiot in the legs then send him back to the 'fury things'... Ranma would be the prime dispenser of that justice in the Author's mind.

From the normal entrance, an Okonomiyaki chef emerged, looking at Ranma while Akane looked to be a bit pissed off…

And to top it all off, a man who looked like a little puppet /gnome/troll/abomination/male mummified demon monkey/imp/uncle of barney appeared with a mirror in hand, gleefully exclaiming something about more silky darlings to be liberated in the future…

Happosai stumbled over Genma's legs, causing the mirror to shatter, which wasn't good because of the case in Nodoka's hands and the stone in Ranma's pocket, the mirror shards began to turn into some sort of portal which sucked them all into it, into a destination unknown…

The feeling of being inside the portal made him feel a bit nauseous, but the crimson stone in his pocket pulsated once, sending a surge of comfort seep through him, making him feel very sleepy

When he appeared up in the air, he landed on his feet, like he usually did, looking around for any sign of life. He absently noted that there was a castle gate behind them and that it was in a medieval western style. He could feel a sense of belonging settle over him and he looked at his mother who had turned ashen in the face, looking at the castle around them while the rest of the people looked in stunned realization.

The moon was blood red in the sky, looking large to him, and Ranma could sense that there would be something happening… he looked to see a pale dark haired man look at him and he nodded, seeing the man do the same and then step forth. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

Nodoka looked at the man and then answered "I am Belmont Nodoka and this is my son, Saotome Ranma, who will wield the Vampire Killer. This is the castle right?" Ranma looked at the man as he nodded slowly and replyed "Hai, this is the castle."

"Castlevania…" he muttered, slowly looking at the spires and the arches which went there and grinning as he recognized them, his soul reaching out for a hint of that darkness which permeated the air… the crimson stone was pulsating within his pocket, making him itch to bring the stone out and just do whatever it wanted.

"My name is Genya Arikadou and I am of the Japanese Intelligence bureau here to investigate this castle, Castlevania." Nodoka nodded and asked "What year is it?" Genya closed his eyes and said "The year is 2035."

The group froze. Except Ranma. He looked at the man with a glint in his eyes. "So this means we're in the future… oh well, as long as there is no older Happosai or Cologne here I'm fine with it…"

That garnered him a bonk on the head by Akane who lectured him on dishonoring his elders…

Ranma shook his head and inquired "What was that about a Vampire Killer?" Nodoka looked at him and said "Since we are here, I can tell all of you. Even though I wanted to train you in vampire killing myself to eventually fight Dracula, it is better that you get some practical experience…" he looked at her and then she opened the case and revealed the whip in all its glory, laying there, thorns adorning it.

He could feel a brief shudder go through him and she spoke "I am of the Belmont clan of vampire hunters, sworn to defeat Dracula with the whip Vampire Killer. This is our legacy, of which you are too… you must fight to defeat Dracula, or the world will be steeped within eternal darkness."

Ranma nodded slowly, the crimson stone within his pocket giving some sort of feeling of discontent and he watched as she got out the whip and handed it to him. He was reluctant to touch the whip, and when he touched the handle, his eyes went wide and he sank to his knees as a wave of excruciating power surged through him, burning his flesh, the flesh sizzling where he had taken the whip in his hand and he let it drop to the ground, shaking in pain…

"Cats…" he shivered, the memory coming to his mind…

Nodoka's reaction was one of surprise: "Strange, it shouldn't do that… and what was that about cats?" Genya was the first to speak "I sense you have a great fear of cats… were you perhaps trained in the neko-ken?"

Ranma nodded slowly and Genya's face contorted into a grimace of anger. "That would be quite a logical explanation as to why you can't wield Vampire Killer. The Neko-ken is a B level Demon Summoning ritual, binding the soul of a cat demon to a small child, granting the child awesome power, at the loss of his sanity…. How did you survive? Who taught it to you?"

Nodoka's eyes widened and she looked at her husband who was cowering slightly, beads of sweat on his brow. "My father. How I survived, I do not know, but I freak every time I see a cat…"

Genya looked at the assembled people, focusing at the sweating Genma after a few seconds. "The one in the white gi is the one, right?" Ranma nodded and Genya smiled and said "You are to survive without my aid, forsaken one. The youth and innocence of this child has been twisted, his Belmont blood is now defiled with a demonic taint… If it were still the 16 hundreds I would have you executed for witchcraft…"

Genya looked at the rest and said "Castlevania is not without its dangers. There are a few areas which will be inaccessible for you, but feel free to enter at the risk of your own life… Miss Belmont will guard you with the best of her ability, correct?"

Nodoka nodded and Ranma could feel his hand slowly healing. He looked at his mother and felt a twinge of anger on the back of his mind at her for thrusting that damned weapon in his hands… it was like getting to be as bad as Ryoga blaming others. Ranma was the one to take the whip, she didn't force it on to him.. well physically anyway.. but who knew what the woman thought about her son?

Inside Ranma's soul, a dark presence stirred, making an appearance by slowly grinning in the dark recesses of the soul and spreading the darkness throughout Ranma's body and soul…

Thought this would be a nice new project to undertake for the moment… Hope that you guys like it…

Been playing Aria of Sorrow a bit too much but I'll try to tone it down so you can get more chapters if you want more…

Please review, they are important as to my decision to continue writing this…


	2. Dracula

**Aria of Malice**

Disclaimer; I don't own Ranma ½ or Castlevania, though I defeated the last enemy in Aria of Sorrow.

**

* * *

Dracula

* * *

**

Ranma looked at his mother as she looked at the entrance, which loomed above. There was a silence as he looked at her for a moment, his eyes fading out of sight as his body did, placing himself behind her. There was a silence as she grabbed the whip, wielding it with a grace that made him want to hit her, just to break that grace. The stone in his pocket seemed to be the one that was making him angry, though he did nothing about it.

"Are we going in, Mom?" he asked as he looked at her, seeing her shift out of her kimono into garments that were formfitting, making him shake his head. "I think you should dress a little bit more… unsexy, mom… I don't think people want to die at the sight of you…" Ranma looked at her as she seemed to exhibit all of the characteristics of the heroic type that he had come across, well the female heroic type… big breasts, that seemed to be unrestrained by a bra, wild hair, red in this case, along with the look of experience, being only 34 if he was correct, maybe even younger.

"Oh dear, do I look that good?" she asked him, with him shrugging. "Don't ask me. If I have to rate you, I'd give you a 10 out of 10, certainly a lot politer then my fiancé's, while being a bit crazy in the head." He blinked after he had said that, watching his mother's face go through a bit of a change, the whip in her hands cracking once, making him gulp as he watched her give him a look that he couldn't really understand, while he heard some mutterings from his fiancé's behind him.

"Okay then. I don't really care what you think about your fiancé's, I just want grandchildren." Ranma looked at her for a moment, shaking his head, that statement having proven that she wasn't right in the head. Without waiting for an answer, his chi began to form around his hand and a blast blew open the door, making it explode inwards and then land on the ground with a loud bang.

There was a silence as Ranma stepped through the created entrance as he looked at his rivals, parents and fiancé's. "You coming?" there was a hint of coldness within his voice, making Nodoka gush about having such a handsome and commanding son, while the males just groaned, because Nodoka jiggled with every step, which was distracting, since she had a larger bust then the fiancé's, only Ranma's cursed form coming close to that size, but not being quite that size, since she hadn't given birth, since breasts tended to grow a bit bigger after that.

Ranma looked over the entrance hall, seeing that it had different staircases leading to different parts of the castle. He knew that there were demons out there, the stone in his pocket buzzing slightly as he could feel the energy that was contained within it lashing out slightly, causing him to cringe slightly as he felt a jolt of energy go through him, a shadow appearing beneath him, making him jump back immediately as he watched something big land on the ground, which kicked up a lot of dust.

A big thing stood there, roughly humanoid but still looking inhuman, big arms, big feet and a gigantic body, seemingly made out of mud. There was a silence as he looked at it, it looking at him before it roared, its hand seemingly coming fast towards him, until he blocked it with a hand, looking at it, before flipping it over his shoulder, towards his comrades, who all jumped away, trying to save themselves.

When the clay golem came down, a huge shattering noise was heard and Ranma saw it break into a big pile of clay and mud, something that he liked to see, since it was an enemy defeated.

Ranma felt how the stone in his pocket pulsated, looking up to see three things come from above, landing in a triangle formation around him and making him turn to get a good look of them and then eventually feel hands gliding around his neck and big claws picking him up, while a big bat seemed to grasp unto his clothing.

Nodoka watched as her son was being picked up by a Flame Demon, a Giant Bat and a creature that could only be a Succubus, being carried upwards, into the castle. "After them! If they get Ranma to the Throne Room and use his blood to resurrect Dracula and resurrect the Dark Lord!" There wasn't much more to say.

Ranma watched as the wings began to beat around him, the Succubus that held him whispering things in his ears. "Master, we are so glad you have returned… The clay Golem was a distraction for your companions, but you defeated it without effort. Truly, you are our master in every way, using the Crimson Stone to restore your powers will make you truly into our Master once more."

Ranma could only nod, feeling the power of the stone go through him and making him feel so damned all of a sudden, a craving for the power of the stone making him feel weaker than he had been in his life, suddenly given over to the mercy of the power of the stone, but he wasn't complaining.

Ryouga Hibiki wasn't going to lose his favorite enemy to some bat-freak, so he did what he did best… he smashed the wall apart, moving towards where he could feel Ranma's chakra, the rest of the wrecking crew following… until he ended up just above a lake, in which he fell, feeling the water all around him, making him feel scared that Akane would know of his curse now. There was a silence as he waited to change into the pig, until he noticed that the curse wasn't working, quickly surfacing and looking at the rest of the people, who hadn't changed, Genma being slightly joyful, until his wife silenced him with a look. There was a silence after he had looked up, seeing something falling, until a loud splash alerted him to the thing landing in the water.

"Damn." A male voice said, making them look at the man as it had been a man that had landed in the water. He surfaced, looking at the people around him, blinking. "Aunt Nodoka?" There was a silence as she looked at the man, who was looking at her with a nearly unreadable expression. "It's me, Julius." Nodoka looked at him with a strange look, suddenly scratching her head once, then nodding in understanding. "You were Ranma's cousin from my side of the family, right?"

He nodded. "You're still young." It wasn't a compliment. Nodoka didn't mind the fact that she had just been told that she was still young, taking it as a complement." Yes. We're here because of that little man sending us ehre with some time travel device, and my son has gone missing."

"Is that Vampire Killer?" Nodoka nodded, as soon as she noticed that he was staring at the whip. "Yes. This is the whip." Julius nodded, looking around for the first time. "There should be a place where we can get on land within twenty meters, though darkness obscures it. Beware of the fishes, because the magic of the castle has made them into ferocious beasts."

Nodoka nodded. "I am not unfamiliar with those beasts, nephew." Julius nodded, looking at Genma, who was looking at him strangely. "It is sad that Ranma can't wield Vampire Killer, due to that fatso teaching him the Neko-ken… Aunt, why did you marry this guy?"

Nodoka turned a bit red at the question, once she heaved herself on the shore of an island that she had found, the rest of the NWC and Julius swiftly following, though it looked like madness to them to be climbing on something that they couldn't see.

"I needed someone to sate my desire." Julius tried to keep his composure, his laughter visible on his face but he wasn't giving a peep. "Why funny old man try to hold laughter? If old panda funny, then laugh." Shampoo interrupted, making Julius finally release the pent up laughter, his rich laughter spilling forth from his lips. "Somehow, I doubt that the fatso could sate your desire, aunt."

Nodoka shook her head. "Well, he's around me as much as you are around Dracula…" he got a grim look on his face as the name was spoken, Akane speaking up all of a sudden, after a very long silence. "What the hell are you talking about Auntie? Who is this pervert and why are you talking like that to him? You should be with your husband, letting us real martial artists handle all these oni and other demons. We are capable of doing that, you aren't."

Nodoka sighed deeply as she looked at the youngest Tendo daughter, who had been betrothed to his son by some stupid bet that Genma made. If this was what her son had been facing daily, she didn't want the Tendo family to breed with hers.

"Yeah, let us Martial Artists handle that pansy vampire and save Ran-chan and get out of this creepy castle! You're with us, right Shampoo?"

"Shampoo with Spatula girl and kitchen Ruinator." There was a silence from the male department as Mousse looked at Shampoo with adoration, while Ryouga began to silently lament the way that things had gone, looking up to what he thought was the ceiling and screaming out that familiar phrase, that lay upon his tongue at every moment of the day, waiting to be screamed. "RANMA SAOTOME! BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAVE SEEN HELL!"

Little did Ryouga know about the fact that caverns tended to have very good acoustics, thousands of eyes opening and creating a light in the darkness as red eyes swerved to the soundmaker, the glowing eyes showing that something was alive.

"Fool!" both Nodoka as well as Julius said, looking at the eyes all opening of the thousands of bats that inhabited the cavern, grabbing their weapons tightly as they saw bats coming out of the dark, looking at the others for a moment, before whips began to lash out, hitting bats who were slapped out of the air, probably dead. There were too many of them, so when a cry of Shi Shi Hodokan reached their ears, they ran for cover as the massive depression ki blast made them scatter, since it still was dangerous to be caught in it.

Not much more happened, most of the bats being killed by the ki blast, the other ones deciding that they would not face this enemy.

Ranma felt how the demons put him down, a throne being visible in the background, a massive pentagram being the location of him being put down.

The stone in his pocket burned, moving on its own accord and burning a way out of his pocket, the fire that it ignited going over his entire pants, though he didn't notice one bit of it, the stone beginning to glow, a glow that beckoned him, making him walk towards it, taking a hold of it.

Agonizing pain shot through him as the entire room began to quake, the foundations of Castlevania beginning to shake as the Crimson Stone unloaded the essence of every vampire within his body, including the soul of Dracula, which took over almost immediately, making it a struggle to keep his sense of self.

_What are you?_ He asked the overpowering soul that had just invaded his body. **Something that is much better then you, mortal. **_Why are you hurting me like this?_ There was a silence as Ranma could feel how the Crimson Stone began to pulsate under his hands and eventually felt it become absorbed within his body as there was a bright flash of power coming from him.

_I will not be defeated like this! I still have assholes to grind into dust and to make a girl be turned into a pile of meat! It will not end like this!_** What do you think you can do, mortal? Isn't there something that you should do, before going to crush them? Allow my soul to overcome yours, and I shall end their pain.** _No! I want to cause them pain! Curse that Belmont!_** Belmont?! That accursed name… Tell me, boy… What is your last name. **_Saotome, but my mom is a Belmont. Ugh, how does she dare strike at My bats. _**Hey! Don't you dare go think of this as yours, It is MINE! **_No it isn't! I can feel how it is changing! I can feel everything, from the ghosts in the Chapel to the Chimera in the gardens. _**Truly odd that is, mortal… Maybe, a deal should be struck…** _What kind of deal? _**It is quite simple. Due to some error, you managed to sap so much power of MY stone that it made you the owner of it, though I still hold sway over it. This won't do, so I suggest a merging between the two of us. **_You mean, like a fusion on that crazy TV show Dragon Ball Z?_**For comparison, that shall suffice. Dracula will still be our name though, but all that is mine, will also be yours. Your power and mine shall form the new Dracula.** _Very well…_** It is agreed! Let us merge, release your inhibitions!**

There was a shudder that went through his body, his hair becoming undone all of a sudden, his face lowered to the ground, blood coming out of his mouth as his body paled, fangs beginning to poke out of his mouth.

The entire castle seemed to shake and shudder as its new master was born. Nodoka looked around, seeing that there were monsters coming out of every door, every hall that was adjacent to the room they were in. Skeletons, gargoyles, bats, demons, knights… all streamed through the door.

She looked at the rest of her companions, noticing that they all brandished weapons. Akane wielded her trusty mallet, Shampoo her bonbori, Ukyo her trademark weapon, Mousse a fan of throwing knifes, Ryouga his umbrella, while her husband and his best friend opted to fight, the other man having resolved to protect his little girl, since she had given him a verbal lashing that lasted five minutes after he had broken down and cried since his little girl had been fighting evil demons.

They went into battle once the enemies came close. She dodged a massive sword that was heading to hit her midsection, the whip lashing out and then making the knight collapse once it smashed through the armor plates, revealing that there was nothing within the armor, the spirit that animated it fleeing immediately. There was a loud clank as the armor fell to the ground, making dust be kicked up.

The Vampire Killer whip sang in his hands as another gargoyle fell under it, the blessed weapon making sure that it ended the life of the being, blood coming from a ragged gash in the neck. Julius Belmont was looking at the bleeding wound for a moment, until the life left the being, focusing on the next enemy, throwing a vial of blessed water on it, making it be incinerated in the flames of holiness as its evil ignited the water.

Akane smashed her mallet into a bat, seeing it go splat, until a skeleton came at her with a sword, trying to smash it to bits with her mallet was an effort she put her will to, the mallet going at the skeleton, hitting the ribcage, halting, then watching as the skeleton turned to dust as the bones vibrated into a fine dust. There was a sound like something that was beautiful singing, making her turn to the sound, only to see something in the air with feathers, a female face and exposed breasts, which was singing so entrancing that she halted for a moment…

Watching how the birdlike lady was killed by an umbrella smashing into the ribs, pulverizing the flesh immediately and killing it. There was a silence as she watched Ryouga engage a pair of Succubae, who were trying to allure him to him by changing into her, but he didn't let his quest to get to Ranma distract him. "RANMA I WILL KILL YOU!" there was a silence afterwards, all the monsters halting for a moment, a minotaur getting killed by Mousse planting some throwing knifes into its throat.

A hoarse scream came from his lips as he transformed. _**"DRACULA!"**_ his body immediately began to change, growing taller and looking more and more aristocratic as it assumed European looks, which mixed slightly with his Japanese facial structure, until even that was blasted from his body, changing it into an aristocratic face, which held a pale facial structure, along with eyes that seemed to be red and blazing with an inner light.

The most shocking change happened right after that….

Nodoka could hear her son's pain as he shouted out the name of the most hated enemy of her clan, the feeling of anger going through her and causing her to whip the whip around her in a frenzy, hitting a monster or three with every swipe, causing them to die in a gruesome fashion as her righteous fury began to make her attacks with the whip even stronger.

The monsters looked up, unheeding of the danger they were in from the Belmonts and the people with them as they recognized the touch of their new master.

Dracula had been reborn… ready to battle once more.

* * *

Okay, this is ready to be posted… reviews would be nice…

Sorry if it's a bit late. It was written after the first chapter, but at the time I wanted to wait with uploading it, so I kinda forgot about it. Sorry about that, and enjoy it.


	3. Lament of Ranma

**Aria of Malice**

Dislcaimer: i dont own Ranma ½ or Castlevania. In the previous chapter, characters haven't been responding normally, which was duly noted by a reviewer, thus I will give a full-sized explanation for that small thing happening. The reason why it is happening is because of the atmosphere, along with the shock that they are experiencing, having to fight off monsters that came from mythology, along with actually killing things. While Akane is still pretty much in character, characters with some morals do feel some regret about taking a life, though they don't show it. Also, with Nodoka flaunting her skin, you still have to take into accord that she's Ranma's mother and known to be quite vicious, her fighting style emphasizing that point. So, she could kill you in a moment without feeling remorse. That pretty much puts out any nosebleed that might form, despite the thoughts that went through your head.

Now, stopping the long monologue, lets get to telling this story, shall we?

**

* * *

Lament of Ranma

* * *

**

There was a silence as he looked up, moonlight falling on his face through the window, which bore the lead in glass motif that was so common, depicting a bloody rose that had droplets of blood fall from the stem. The first thing that Ranma noticed, was the fact that he was now somehow feeling more powerful, and that his clothing had changed to reflect that. While he had been wearing his silk garments before, now he wore an outfit that was regal and imposing, in an aristocratic style that seemed to have been directly from one of Dracula's closets, making him feel like the count, but not quite.

He remembered things, things of Dracula's life, knew things about people, for instance that Genya Arikado was his son, Alucard. With a snap of the fingers, he displaced himself, towards the front gate, where Alucard stood, talking with a young woman who seemed to be fair skinned and blonde, wearing a red garment. "Alucard." He said, looking at his son while having his arms crossed, silver hair spilling from his head as he looked at his child. "Father."

That was the only word that Alucard said, making Ranma smile. "I have been reborn through the blood of the Belmonts… Tell me, Alucard… Who are trespassing within my castle?" Alucard looked at him with a disdainful look on his face, as if he didn't want to speak, but still did it. "Two Belmonts, 5 Ki users, of which 3 are female and 2 male, 4 ki Masters and us."

Ranma nodded, giving the lady next to his son an appraising look. "Ahh, Belnades, am I right?" there was a pause until she nodded. "I met your great-great-great-grandmother a long time ago. Fascinating woman she was, nearly incinerated me once."

"We live to kill the darkness." Dracula smiled at her as she had given an answer. "Indeed you do, milady. Well, I must bid you a good night then… I have guests to attend to… Oh yes, before I forget. Alucard, you and miss Belnades are invited to dinner tonight. A bat will deliver your invitations shortly." With that, he turned into bats, moving away at a speed that she didn't dare think possible.

Ranma enjoyed this merger. He found out that there was an advantage to being the Count then to being Ranma, who had been powerful, but still mortal. Now, with the sorcery that was at his command, he could command monsters to do his bidding, to work for him, but eventually it would be him that would be fighting off the Belmonts.

Nodoka was looking around for more of those Minotaurs, after the scream had been heard. She knew that her son was suffering some horrible fate, if the monsters all looked up at the time that he had screamed. That must have meant that Dracula had been resurrected in some way, with the evil count making Ranma his sacrifice. She looked at the rest of her companions, seeing that Akane looked ready to kill something, while Ryouga had disappeared altogether, hoping that he would be all-right though.

Ryouga looked at the surroundings as he was in a lavish dining room now, having wandered off to find a bathroom and ending up here. There was a long table there, with a person apparently sitting there with some hint of red silk being seen. "RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" his umbrella was ready to smash the chair to bits, but a hand took a hold of his hand, preventing him from swinging the umbrella. "Please don't destroy the Master's furniture, sir."

He looked to the side to see a maid standing there, looking at him with eyes that seemed to burn with hellfire. "I am not going to listen to that master of yours."

"**You will, Hibiki Ryouga. Look at Saotome Ranma…"** Dracula appeared in front of the chair, pulling on it to reveal a skeleton dressed with the same garments as Ranma, causing Ryouga's eyes to go wide and roll up into his head, sending him into unconsciousness. With a mental command, Dracula sent the invitations towards his son and the woman at the front gate, who would then be summoned by the invitations. It would be time for a nice chat…

Ranma looked at him as the body collapsed, smiling slightly. "Persephone, give our guest a nice seating on the table, and clean him up a little bit… its unsightly how he looks." The maid now called Persephone nodded. "I will get him ready for Dinner, Master." Dracula nodded, teleporting to another site immediately with just a thought.

"**I have dinner prepared for you, and would like for you to join me."** The words came out without much sentiment behind them, looking at them with his red eyes as they turned towards him, his mother and Julius immediately coming to the fore. **"Dinner is ready in the Dining Hall, three doors to the left, then up two staircases, making a right turn after the first corridor. I will await you there."** Ranma gave a bow before transforming into a bat, leading the way. Without any prompting, the group followed him, though he slowed down considerably within a few seconds.

As he entered the dining room, a few seconds before the vampire hunting group would come, he saw that Alucard and Yoko Belnades were already there, seated, getting a glass of wine poured by Persephone, who was only too happy to serve them. Dracula seated himself at the top of the table, looking at Alucard, who was seated next to him, then to the skeleton he had dressed up as Ranma, watching how the Belmont group came into the room.

"**I took the liberty of assigning you places. Though some places are already taken, I would like for one miss Nodoka to sit next to the skeleton, Julius Belmont next to her, then Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou and the rest just sit wherever you want."** He looked at them as they seated each other, then clapped his hands and Persephone came with some appetizers, all from Europe and all very rare, like caviar that was aged three hundred years to ultimate taste, some old wine that he kept around for occasions like this.

"**Alright, now that we have our stomachs filled, how about I tell you the reason for this little get-together…"** The members of the Belmont vampire killing group nodded approvingly, smiling slightly in vindictiveness. Shampoo, Akane and Ukyo were looking at the skeleton, fire burning in their eyes.

"**Well, after my resurrection, I was feeling a bit odd, so I decided to hold a little dinner party to see if I could still entertain guests with conversational topics and such, since I am out of the running for a long time, since you Belmonts tend to do kill me every time I resurrect."** Nodoka and Julius smiled vindictively, Dracula getting a grimace on his face as he stared at his mortal mother's face for a moment, then cracked his neck in a youthful gesture, looking at her with with a daring look. **"can you dance, Saotome-san?"**

She looked at the creature that had certainly killed her son with a hateful look on her face, shaking her head. "I cannot dance with the man that has murdered my son." Dracula then shook his head. **"Persephone, would you like to dance with me? I think it is time to show them my dancing skills."**

"Whatever you desire, Master." Within a minute, he was dancing over the floor, Persephone being a partner that went along with him with his every move. They were currently dancing a slow waltz, slowly dancing over the floor, while the guests watched. Dracula halted all of a sudden, teleporting back to his place at the table and clapping once in his hands, the dinner appearing on the table, a cup full of blood appearing on his side, taking a small sip from it after a second of looking at it in his hands, which made some people on the table clench their fists.

"Dracula-san, what are your plans for the future, should you succeed in killing the Belmonts?" Cologne asked as she looked at him from her seat at the table, having a special raised seat for her materialized. There was a silence as he thought about it. **"I would probably hold a feast; maybe sacrifice some chickens or something to celebrate it, maybe letting the body of the Belmonts rise once again with my trusty friend Death."** He looked at the Belmonts for a moment, there being a silence as they looked at him with a glare that seemed to be ready to scorch the meat off his bones. There was a silence as he looked around at the other people on the room. **"Those with Jusenkyou curses would do well to bathe in the spring that wells deep within my castle. It has been blessed by an ancestor of the Belmont clan, which tried to resurrect a relative, the Blessing of Mary coming over the spring…" **he looked at his son, who gave him a nod, then spoke. "Why the great turn-around father? You used to be so angry with humanity and the Belmont clan."

"**Great men are those who see their mistakes, Alucard. I now realize that I should never have tried to take over the world, nor allow my old friend's wife to die to get my artifact."** There was a hint of regret within his tone, Ranma noticed, one that had been within his voice without a reason he could think, probably because the vampire had one of his own memories to that part. **"We were like brothers, fighting in the Crusades for God… Then, my wife died and I cursed God, who I saw as my enemy. For that, I gathered the elements needed for Alchemy, creating a wondrous thing…" **there was a silence as he walked towards a window, staring out towards the full moon, looking out for a moment, until there was a sound of wind being displaced, a whip end coming towards him.

With a snap, he grabbed the whip and pulled it out of the attacker's hands, looking at Julius Belmont with blood red eyes, letting the whip slide after a moment that it was in his grasp, burning marks being shown where he held it, which healed with a thought. **"Interesting that you attack your host at dinner, Belmont… I was just about to call for the dinner to be served, but apparently, you want to fight. Well, you shall not get one. Get back to your chair and behave yourself, you're like that petulant child that was sacrificed to bring me back." **There was a silence as Julius was teleported to his seat, chains holding him to that place once more, looking at Dracula with eyes that seemed to scream hatred.** "Persephone, please serve the food. I think our guests are hungry." **

There was not much talking to be done during dinner as Dracula was busy eating a chicken wing, a half of a chicken being on his plate, while Alucard was eating a platter of goose liver, which was adorned with some decorative garish. There was a silence that stretched as Shampoo ate her Chinese specialty, which Dracula had gathered from her mind and then told Persephone to relay the orders to the kitchen.

"Father, could you tell me why you aren't drinking blood, like usual?" Ranma blinked at the question from his 'son', looking up with an owlish look on his bishonen face and then looked at Alucard with a nonplussed look. **"Well, I just had an urge to eat chicken… I think that it must have something to do with the Belmont that was able to resurrect me with his blood. I can make out some memories about eating chicken with the Belmont woman, also remembering some comments, including the beheading thing."** He looked at Nodoka with a look that was clearly not too pleased. **"You would allow your own son to kill himself If he didn't obey your wishes? Clearly, you are more of a monster then I ever could be…" **there was a silence at the table as he then turned back to his chicken, beginning to maul it with his fork and knife. There were no more conversations, until the dessert rolled around.

"**Persephone, some dessert would be nice. It's been a long time since I had the time to have a good dinner together with some people, so dessert should be something that's special… Well, since I've never tasted it, Ice-cream might be fitting, also with keeping those younglings satisfied." **There was a silence as Happosai and Cologne both looked at him. "Younglings? I'm older then you , ya crazy vampire!" Happosai looked up at the vampire count as his head swerved to his direction. **"I have been the bane of the Belmont clan since 1060… With my count, you are only 700 years younger…"** there was a silence as the gravity of his age sunk in. **"Even my son is older then you."** Alucard nodded from where he was sitting. **"See, we're mostly older then you. Well, I must say that I'm waiting to try this ice-cream…"** just at that moment, did Persephone enter again, the ice-cream on a tray, which covered only three tastes, ten trays stacked under each other.

When she had put them on the table, she smiled at Ranma and then procured some bowls from her pockets, placing the biggest in front of her master, then beckoned to the trays, which were spread out, speaking softly. "If you would just get what flavor you like. We have Vanilla, blueberry, banana, blood, pistachio, strawberry, mint, melon, grape, peach, apple, wine, rum, vodka, pineapple, bamboo, Chinese mix, some special flavor from Italy, along with some flavors from America that I can't really pronounce. Anyways, I will be back to clean up in 30 minutes, Dracula-sama." There was a silence as she walked out of the room, soft clicking being heard as she moved over the tiles, closing the door ever so softly.

Dracula closed his eyes, beckoning to the rest of the guests. **"You may go first. I would be a bad host if I let myself go first."** The general consensus was to nod and fill their bowl with ice-cream, which they got through convenient spoons. Julius was released from his chair by Ranma immediately, grabbing his own bowl and then filling it with some strawberry ice-cream.

When Ranma got up to fill his bowl, nobody moved, until he got to the ice-cream, taking a scoop full of blood ice-cream, looking at the other selections and then throwing in some vanilla and banana, taking a scoop of strawberry too, since it looked so alluring. When he was done, he seated himself, seeing that some of his guests were already done with their ice-cream. **"Feel free to get a refill if you'd like to. Alucard, why don't you have some more, you'll need to eat more to get a better skin tone." **When he took his first bite of the ice-cream, he allowed the taste of the strawberry ice-cream to fill his taste senses, looking at the ice-cream with a smile on his face as he cleaned off the spoon with his tongue, looking at the window for a moment and then beginning to rapidly devour the ice-cream.

His second portion consisted of apple flavor ice-cream mixed with blood. He liked the taste and the texture of the ice-cream, since it cooled him down a lot and the blood was quite tasteful. Half an hour passed after he had finished his first bowl, on his way to his fifth, while the rest of the guests had just recently devoured their fourth. There was a silence as Persephone entered. "How was the taste, sirs, madams?" **"Absolutely wonderful Persephone. You're a very good cook."** Persephone bowed before him, after hearing sounds of approval from the rest of the people on the table.

Dracula looked at his guests, managing to smile a little bit. **"I shall retire to my rooms now…"** there was a silence, as he turned around, feeling how the tension in the air mounted and two whips named Vampire Killer came at him, whipping him on his back, causing agonizing pain and making him look around. **"You wish to kill your host? Very well, we'll fight later… Now, I shall retire.**" There was a silence as Ranma teleported away.

Nodoka was the first to speak. " He must not survive! He has killed my son!" there was some muttered assent with those words, Akane being the most vocal. "I will kill that vampire with my own hands! Ranma wasn't supposed to have died yet, only after I've tied him to my bed and told him that he'd be my pet was he supposed to be able to die."

Some stares were given to her… Akane was weird…

* * *

A new chapter for the masses. I hope you approve. reviews would be nice 


	4. Rude Awakenings of the damned ones

**Aria of Malice**

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I'm late with updating any story, so i just picked one at random and wrote a chapter for it. Probably the best, because I'm rather uninspired lately, girlfriend problems and the like, and I thought it'd be a nice change to get back into the Ranma ½ Fanfic scene again, since I started out in that too. Anyways, cheers!

*/*

**Rude awakenings of the damned ones**

*/*

A silence fell, as Ranma stood there, his eyes looking at Akane with that one statement being issued, a glint of something akin to hatred flashing through his eyes, even as he watched how her face colored red, a mallet being whipped out of hammerspace and then, with a battle cry, she thundered on her way to him, the word pervert being shouted at the top of her lungs, his hand going up, the fire magic within his hand accumulating to turn into a fireball, but it faltered one moment, why he did not know, even though the mallet came closer and closer, eventually hitting him straight in the forehead, a surge of pain and a sense of burning coming over him, even as he could feel that his body was somehow turning to ashes, the stone that he had held within his grasp shattered and turned into ash too.

His eyes flew open, seeing the white ceiling of a room he did not immediately recognize, a woman wearing a normal nurse uniform looking at him with surprise etched on her face. "You're awake?" he groaned softly, to which a hand was placed at his neck to measure for something, a humming sound made by the nurse, Ranma vaguely recognizing the tune as something from a popular sentai series. "Okay, you fainted during your class trip and were brought here, to Holly Tree Hospital and have been in a coma for about 2 hours, when your… girlfriend, apparently, made the wires at your chest come loose, muttering something about you being a hentai, in your sleep you apparently smiled, a blunt object making contact with your skull, making us fear that you had caught some kind of skull fracture. Doctor Hashimara will tell you more."

A man wearing a doctor's coat entered the room, Ranma's eyes immediately searching his eyes, seeing steel-grey eyes looking back at him. "I'm Doctor Hashimara, but you can call me Shinji, Ranma-kun. You gave your classmates quite the fright, I must say, fainting while standing. Your sensei, miss Nonamiya, said you were a troublemaker, but that doesn't seem to be the case, since you don't look like one of them." "I cause most of the trouble in class, Shinji-san. I have a curse which shifts me from male to female with hot and cold water." The doctor nodded, looking at the nurse. "Doctor Tofu mentioned that when I requested your files. We checked for any strange happenings to your body, but there were none. You are a fine young man, tough and strong, so you'll be right as rain with another night here. I'm sure that should you want something to read, we have the latest shonen jump or some other manga for you, you only have to ask." Ranma nodded, the desire to just bite into something and drain its blood becoming quite overpowering.

"So, is there anything at all that I can get you?" the nurse, her name tag saying Makoto, asked as the doctor left, after Ranma was informed that his parents wanted to pick him up first thing in the morning. "Well.." Ranma looked at her, then down at his hand, which looked different than it had been before. Where the hand had been moderately roughened by the continuous fighting and training before, there was only smooth and delicate skin now, his finger nails being longer than he remembered, along with looking like they had been finely manicured. "Anything you want." She giggled and unbuttoned one of the buttons on her outfit, Ranma blinking for a moment, seeing that she was probably trying to get him to ask her to show him her breasts, the thought being quite alluring, even though technically, he should not attempt anything like that with his fiancées being like bloodthirsty bloodhounds on his subject. "I wouldn't go so far as to ask you to show your breasts, you would likely get chopped into bloody little bits by my fiancé's. One of them is Chinese and has said that obstacles are for killing, thus I would like to ask you to please button up again." There was a hint of irritation on her face as she buttoned up once again, her face being something that was easy to read, especially with his experience with women literally offering them to him, because of his power.

"Okay, there something you need other than that, mister Saotome?" she acted professional, though Ranma wasn't fooled by the least at the act she put up. Clearly, she was attracted to him on a base level, due to the heat that emanated from her body having increased. "Please, could you sit on the bed next to me." A coy smile came to her face as she sat next to him. What possessed him, he didn't know, but his hand came to rest onto her shoulder, pulling himself up a bit using her, the hand on her being stronger than he had realized, because she was almost pushed on her back. "Getting a bit rough, are you Mister Saotome? Should I check your body for any weirdness?"

"No, stay as you are." The command was growled, but Ranma didn't notice, even as she stayed stock still, his eyes never leaving her face, even as his hand slid up to her neck, touching the artery on her neck, where he could feel the heartbeat pulsing the hardest.

To the outside observer, it would look scandalous. A nurse sitting, or half-lying on the bed with her patient, who was touching her neck in an awfully erotic manner, though the color seemed to drain out of Ranma's face and body, the eye color switching into a red one, the feral look that came onto his face being utterly strange, his hair coloration changing to a paler shade of black, then even paler until it was pure white, like freshly fallen snow, his canine teeth lengthening until they seemed to be large enough to bite a sizeable chunk out of someone's neck and then rip off the skin making it so that the victim bled out.

Ranma's eyes locked onto the pulsing heartbeat that swam through the body of the nurse, her body being like clay in his hands, her entire posture being docile, as he brought his lips to her neck and suckled onto the flesh, his fangs not yet digging into the flesh. "What was that you said about a fiancé, mister Saotome?" there was not a hint of humour within his voice as he disengaged his lips from her neck, drawing an pitiful moan from her mouth. "they are not my food, whilst you, my dear, are." There was a small gasp as he placed his lips back onto the area of her neck where the blood pulsed closest to the surface and then slowly, deliberately, sank his fangs into the neck, the blood filling his mouth, giving him much needed sustenance, because he felt so thirsty, with this little meal being just the first of the many to come. He knew no more than that he was Saotome Ranma, owner of the Crimson Stone, inheritor of the soul and spirit of the prince of Darkness, Dracula, or Matthias Cronqvist, as his original name had been.

He was faintly aware that the blood he drained from this woman, glancing down at the name tag again, Makoto, looking into her eyes, seeing that she was smiling in a goofy manner, clearly having derived some pleasure from him biting her. Within his chest, he could feel something go slower and slower, and for the first time awake, he knew that his heart was slowing down because he had taken the Essence of Life, the blood, from another being in the way that his kin, the Vampires, did. There were vampires all over the world now, due to his children spreading out, the curse of vampirism being transferred with a simple bite, but this nurse would not turn, no, he would not allow this one that had brought him back into existence once more, even after the accursed Belmont had locked his soul into damnation once more, his body rotting away, even after the events of fifty years ago.

He released her, even as the look on her face changed to slight annoyance, the trickle of blood coming from her neck stopping, the clotting agent working clear enough, as the wound sealed up, only two small pinpricks of the deed being what was left of his feeding, small enough to pass cursory inspection, and would be gone within 3 hours, if he still had the trick. She wobbly got to her feet, even as she shifted her shirt a little bit, transpiration patches being evident that she had sweat a lot, the look on her face being like one who had just had an orgasm, though she didn't seem to know why. "I'll get you the latest Jump, okay Saotome-san?" the mister was gone now, replaced by the more common form of adressal, like they were casual friends now. Ranma watched as she righted her panties, obviously being slightly uncomfortable, a wet spot on them clearly showing that she had enjoyed his first feeding.

"Okay, could you maybe bring some juice for me?" she turned around and smiled a brilliant smile. "Sure thing handsome." There was no look on his face save extreme smugness, even as his hair turned black once more, his eyes shifting back into their blue form, the dream that he had had coming to the fore, the dream having been entirely realistic, even though he knew that it was impossible, all these events not having had to happen, even though he knew that they could happen. That might be a vision from the future, had some thigns not happened. Still, it confirmed that he had Belmont blood running through his veins… or rather, HAD Belmont blood running through his veins, due to the fact that his heart should stop pumping anytime soon, due to no blood really needing to be circulated, though he would keep his heart pumping, though with his body being dead, there was no telling what would happen. In his original body, which should still be around somewhere, he had never rotten, but then again, he never had been confined within a body that changed sexes with hot and cold water.

The nurse came into the room again, carrying a small tray with a very big bottle of coca cola on it, a dazzling smile on her face, with a shonen jump on the tray too, placing the tray on his lap, she smiled as she shifted his covers a bit to make sure he was covered up a little bit more. "There, I got you a coca cola, because I know you've probably had a rough day, with the fainting and the like, you do like cola, right?" he nodded, having had a coca cola a few times while being in the United States, the taste of it being extremely weird to his sensitive body, even as he held up the cola bottle and placed it at his lips, the nurse looking at him expectantly as he took a gulp of the liquid, which seemed to refresh him for a moment, even though he did not know why exactly, the sensation of his heart slowly grinding to a halt, even as he swallowed more of the cola, there being no pain when his heart stopped, just the normal feeling, of nothing moving at all, instead of the blood still circulating within his veins, his body turning slightly paler at the time his heart stopped moving. The nurse shifted slightly, even as she watched him put down the bottle he had been drinking from, giving a look at her patient and then blinking a few times. "Saotome-san, if you could please wait for a moment, I'm going to fetch the doctor now, nothing to worry about." The speed which with she left confirmed his suspicions. Due to seeing how he drank, along with looking at his body, she saw that his heartbeat must have stopped, the heart pumping blood through the body did have a noticeable effect, and when it stopped, one learned in medical science, knows instinctively, due to having been around people who died sometimes, and seeing the same effects in a young man of around 17 sent off alarm bells the size of Tokyo Tower.

"Okay, let's see how the young man acts." There was the doctor, wearing a pair of gloves which Ranma hoped were not for surgery, because they certainly looked sterile to him. A hand was placed on his chest, the methodical rise and fall of his chest being certainly still in order, since Ranma was a vampire, and vampires still needed to breathe to speak, though they could do that with minor telepathy too, it being a gift they had since time immemorial, or so Draculanma recalled, the memories of the former vampires absorbed by the Crimson Stone giving him that information.

"Okay, the breathing seems to be fine… but I can detect no heartbeat. Tell me, young man, is there something that we should know, something about some martial arts trick that made your heart stop?" the question was asked with urgency and Ranma grinned goofily, the bigger canines not really being noticed, because he didn't want them to be noticed, laying an illusion on them.

"Not that I know of. It could be a side effect of the phoenix pill or something else." Makoto shrugged softly. "Maybe it's just something that should be ignored, Hashimara-sensei. Who knows what they will do next?" Ranma didn't know what she meant with they, but seeing the doctor smile a wry smile. "It's got to stop sometime, Shirasuka-san. Still, young man, you'd do well to report this to your doctor, Tofu Ono. It's something that should be in your medical files, and if your heart manages to…" the color came back on Ranma's cheeks, as he forced his heart to beat once more, the task being awfully different, considering that it was a natural function of a living body and his body was kind of… unliving, at the moment. As the feeling of his blood rushing through his veins once again filled his body, the blood that he had drained from Makoto rushed through his veins, reinvigorating him for the time being, knowing that he had enough to last a few days, should he conserve his strength and not go and resurrect Castlevania. It was really futile for the moment, to resurrect his castle, as the Belmont Clan WOULD notice. They were always nasty buggers, bugging him just when he was about to get his real power back and then mess up considerably. It should be normal women who got sacrificed, not some loved one from a Belmont.

A silence stretched as the doctor made some notes on his pad, turning to Makoto for a brief instant, apparently going to say something, turning back to Ranma again with a small smile on his face which didn't reach his eyes. "Well, apparently the blood is flowing again, young man, but I wouldn't do such a martial arts trick in the future, you might end up dead because of it." Ranma sighed deeply, picking up the jump and starting to thumb through it, ignoring the doctor for the time being, knowing that the man wouldn't have much more to say to him, hearing the nurse and doctor leave the room, not really caring either way.

The next day, after managing to enter a meditative state, his eyes flashed open as he could feel the sun shining on his body, but wasn't burning just yet. The look of curiosity on his face spoke enough, even as Makoto greeted him cheerfully and then got him out of bed and into his clothes, Ranma letting her, even though he could've done it himself. He stretched a few times, hearing the bones pop and crack a little, the sensation of being undead and in the sunlight was something that was weird to him. In the reception hall there stood his mother and father, the latter looking somewhat bedraggled while the former seemed to be a bit too rigid in her pose to be looking comfortable. "Are you alright, son?" she asked carefully, Ranma's gaze being drawn to the katana which she held covered, a shiver running through his body for a brief instant. "Yeah, I'm fine mom." The casual speech that he was so used to using before this little… accident, sounded weird in his mouth. He was more used to the refined speech of noblemen than the coarse language that he used sometimes during normal conversation, although it made people assume that he was some dumb jock.

A silence stretched for a few seconds after that, until his father charged him with a karate chop, Ranma grabbing the limb with an iron grip and tossing the man who was his father behind him with a flick of his fingers. A crashing sound was heard and he turned around to see that his father had landed straight into a wheelchair, which has been pushed back by the momentum, crashing against the wall. "That wasn't too kind of you, Ranma. That's no way to treat your father." Ranma looked at his mother and smiled softly, enough to hide his new fangs from her. "He tried to attack me, like he usually does, and paid the price. That's simple, mom."

She shook her head, muttering something about a father-son bond that she should not get in between. "So, how was your stay at the hospital? Akane-chan seemed to be worried about you staying there, though with what words she did, I am sure that she loves you." Ranma could imagine her cursing his 'freakishly perverted' antics, along with insulting most things about him. Still, he supposed that he should bury the hatchet and just leave, even though there was a small chance that they might follow. They took a bullet train back to Nerima, which deposited them right at the general station, Genma and Nodoka, his mother and father, both looking at him with slightly suspicious looks, though he pretended not to notice, especially when he had been silent for most of the trip towards Tokyo again. "You are pretty silent boy! Cat got your tongue?" he turned towards his father and threw him a withering glare, one that actually managed to cow the man, reminded of his wife with that glare. "I was thinking about how to resolve this entire fiancé situation. Mom, from what family did you come, before being a Saotome? I dunno for sure, but if I can prove I'm from some noble family, I could probably get Kodachi to back off fer a while, Ucchan's father might be convinced that its not worth to risk a fued with a powerful family and the amazons can be shipped back to China." Nodoka's face brightened, even as she clapped her hands energetically, looking years younger than she ought to be. "That's a splendid idea, son. My family name, before I married Genma, was Belmont, and we're an old family, from Europe. Now, don't go telling everyone, but we hunt vampires." Genma had the decency to blush for a moment, Ranma looking quizzically at him. "I met your mother when she was out on a hunt for Vampires, boy. She was so graceful in disposing of the fang-faces that I just crawled to her and begged for her to marry me."

"You mean, you didn't even steal her underwear or something, or groped her?" it came out impulsive, but the man did not even shake his head. "Actually, he was about to get bitten by this vampire and I saved him, and married him to spite my parents, who'd just told me that a woman would be unable to wield the family whip." A silence fell at that as Ranma paled slightly, the memory of the whip that had managed to slay him for at least 9 times coming to memory, every little thorny spike on the whip making him remember the agony of it cutting into his flesh, his soul being ripped into pieces with every little scratch that it made, along with the sense of overwhelming agony as he once again was laid to rest for hundred years or so.

"I was meaning to talk with you about my family, but now, it seems unnecessary… Ranma, would you take over my vampire killing duties?" the fact that they were walking through an essentially abandoned street, along with the fact that most of the citizens recognized Ranma and greeted him friendly was enough to make sure that nobody really pried into the business of the Saotome's, due to the inherent destruction associated with them. Ranma touched his chin, giving it a thought. The Vampire Killer would not accept him, he knew that. The soul within the whip would reject him so fiercely that it would be impossible for him to wield it, due to his undead and vampire status, along with the fact that he was the vampire which has been its usual target.

"I don't think I could, momma. Pops taught me a technique called the Neko-ken and…" he trailed off as Nodoka's face turned ashen, her hand tightening on the katana in her hand and then looking at Genma. "You subjected our son to a level A Demon summoning ritual?" Genma held up his hands and shook them feverishly. "It was in the best of faith, No-chan. I read the manual, made sure Ranma was bound with fish things and then tossed him into the pit." She frowned deeply. "And summoned the cat demon to take a hold of his soul, right? The act of tossing the sacrifice into a pit of cats which are starved, summons a cat demon to take a hold of the sacrifice's soul, which will make the cat demon go berserk when it sees a normal cat…" Genma looked quite scared, his body somehow looking thinner, even as he seemed to sweat more and more. "Genma… Is there something that I failed to mention?"

"He came out of it! An old lady helped." Nodoka gave him a very pointed glare, the katana in her hands being lowered to face the ground. Ranma knew that genma wasn't out of the hot water yet. "Of course, that would be evident. His soul is tarnished though, so he will never be able to wield the Vampire Killer, in fact, even contact with it would likely shred his soul to pieces. I think cousin Julius would be the perfect successor then…" she tapped herself against the side of her head, why Ranma didn't really know, but it seemed to be some sort of habit for her, even though she shifted the katana once more, Genma looking a bit less strained by the news that there would be no panda steaks for dinner.

"Does that mean I can teach Ranma more about the Art?" Nodoka shook her head at her husband's question. "He'll learn how to fight the undead. Ranma, you may not be able to wield the whip of your ancestors, but I will teach you how to consecrate water, to create a cross of warding and to make sure that they stay dead." Ranma grimaced softly at the mention of holy water, the look on his face staying there for a moment, just as a car passed by, Genma receiving a splash of water over his pants, which changed him into a panda once more. Ranma, by a stroke of luck, evaded the water altogether, looking at his father who held up a sign, saying that he would need hot water soon.

Ranma did not give many more expressions of his ideas, as he drew himself within his mental sphere, the energy that empowered him being necrotic and deathly in nature and with ki masters in the vicinity, he knew that there would be one perceptive enough to notice why he was no longer the shining beacon of ki that they knew him as. The arrogance he used in his Mouko Takabisha was something that he could no longer muster, as he knew that arrogance would lead to an early demise, sportsmanship along with some gentlemanly moves being the crucial thing which would lead to his demise. No more would he allow his prey to arm themselves, no longer would he tolerate their existence, should they irk him more than aplenty.

"Thinking about Akane, son?" he pulled out of his mind space with the question from his mother, giving a weak smile, even as they rounded the corner towards the Tendo dojo. "Not really. I was more concerned about what she'll say when she sees me." His father was about to speak, but a glance at his wife convinced him otherwise. "Do try to contain yourself, I am sure that Tendo-san wouldn't mind if you took Akane to her room to have your way with her body, but do try to contain yourself before the wedding, would you?" Ranma blinked a few times and then shook his head no. "I somehow doubt that Akane would be interested in doing that with me. She seems rather focused on women, since she 'hates men and perverts'. So, I don't really rate my prospects high with her." They entered the Tendo grounds, the door looking very much solid, to Ranma's surprise, since he had never really taken the time to use the door to get into the house, Nodoka patiently ringing the door, Kasumi coming to greet them, as she was the one that opened the door. "Ranma-kun, Auntie Nodoka, uncle Genma, how nice to see you all back again. How was the stay at the hospital, Ranma-kun?"

Ranma didn't look up for a moment, his thoughts being somewhere else entirely, looking up and then looking at Kasumi as if he had seen her for the first time in his life. "RANMA YOU PERVERT!" a table came sailing at him from the side, which hit him in the neck and sent him to the right, the table splintering as Ranma's body hit the ground, his natural vampiric regeneration coming into play moments later, even as the broken neck, which has been broken by the impact of the table, regenerated, giving him a brief moment of quiet time to compose himself, just why tables flew through the air. He looked to his left, seeing Akane stand there in a gi, an aura of anger around her. "You were hitting on my sister, you sex-changing freak! You're my fiancé!"

Ranma gave Akane an even stare, even as he got up and cracked his neck a few times, looking at her before sighing. "Hello to you too, Akane. Was Kuno-sempai such a bother to you?" Akane blinked a few times, before she said something Ranma could not catch and disappeared into the house once more, Ranma being left there with his parents, Nodoka's mouth being half-way opened, even though Genma seemed to have shrug it off as it was common around here. "Are you alright, son?" the formal adressal was enough to shock him back into Ranma mode. "Neck feels a bit funny, but I'll live. Likely, the macho tomboy will be back on track around dinner."

"Oh my, seems like we will need a new table. Ranma-kun, would you like to fetch the spare table from the attic?" Ranma nodded, passing Kasumi by, into the house, walking without really caring how much noise he made, since that was usual for him, to not really watch how he walked unless he was in a fight or something like that.

"Back again, Saotome? You really live up to your name, don't you?" he gave Nabiki an even look. "If I did, you wouldn't get to see it." Nabiki gave a laugh at that, a girlish one as she smirked and left with the mysterious comment that she'd take pictures. _The girl will realize her folly soon enough when she's having the Yakuza come round here…_

A silence fell as he opened the door to the attic, which was hidden just around where Kasumi's room was, poking his head into the small space to see that the table was standing against a wall, wondering just how it had gotten there and how to transport it down. With a hand to grasp the wood, he wormed it into a small pocket dimension, the ladder being easily slid down and then pulled it free from the dimension again, beginning the progress of getting it down another set of stairs. "Why thank you, Ranma-kun!" Kasumi said as he put it in place, giving him a gentle hug, Ranma freezing up immediately, the intimate contact with Kasumi being odd and out of character for her, even though the nearly oblivious smile on her face was still normal.

His mother sat to his right, his father to his left, somehow making him feel restricted in the sense of being controlled, his father salivating at the food that was being carried into the room by Kasumi, watching as she set a bowl of rice in front of him, to which the man immediately seemed drawn. Eventually, she placed the last bowl of rice in front of her father, gave a brilliant smile before gently seating herself. "Please eat, Father."

The formality and the blessing of this young woman, his daughter, touched Soun in the deep depressed depths of his heart, a reminder of his wife, who he had loved dearly, coming to the fore and he wondered just how much his daughter had sacrificed, to become like his caretaker. "Itedakimasu." He focused on his dinner then, his thoughts being put towards remarking how the rice seemed to be delicious once again, watching how Genma shoveled rice into his mouth, the look of intense concentration on the man's face bringing a small smile to his face, genuinely enjoying watching how his friend indulged in food. It was a sight that he had seen a lot of times, though with the Master's starvation techniques, it was no wonder that food was to be liked.

Ranma delicately ate a few grains of rice, not bothering too much, since the need for blood was still there, rice that entered his stomach would likely rot due to his digestive tract being dead and such, though he supposed it would all end well. Akane, he noticed, seemed to be quite out of it, watching with fascination as he ate, as if he were an alien from another planet. "Why are you not eating, you baka?"

"Is something wrong, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi's gentle voice brought him back to the material world, even though the quiet contemplation of how to work with not eating dinner, hiding his vampiric traits from the rest of his acquaintances and managing to somehow get blood into his body without incident of discovery. "No, Kasumi-chan." There was nothing wrong with him at the moment, of course. He was a vampire and relatively filled with blood, although one feeding would hardly be called enough. The blood of the nurse would still nourish him for a day or two, should he not use his vampiric powers, a day at the maximum should he use them, though that was a tentative gamble.

"Boy, if you have any problems, you can surely tell them to me or your mother, or even your fiancé." Ranma looked at his father with a chilling look, his eyes looking quite intimidating, which made his father stop chewing for a moment whilst his mother blinked at the hostile glare that her son directed at his father, which was unnatural behavior. "Did something happen in the hospital, Ranma-kun?"

"Nothing, Kasumi-chan. I just don't feel that well." That was a lie and he knew it, feeling slightly guilty for doing that to her, even as she smiled a brilliant smile and then asked him if she should escort him to his room for him to lie down a bit, which he feigned to be grateful, but said that he would be able to get there himself.

As he laid himself down on the sleeping mat, he could feel the darkness around him pulsate as he caught the snippets of conversation downstairs, where the rest of the Tendo and Saotome family members were still conversing about this strange change. "Well, I think something must've happened to him, otherwise he'd eat more." That was Nabiki, who was clearly seeing things logically, which was one of her greater flaws, due to illogical things happening around him. "Still, the boy is tough, he'll get over it. He should be back with us in a day or something, it's not the first time he's had to go to the hospital for something like an injury."

"Like what kind of injury, husband?" the sound of drawn steel confirmed that his mother had drawn her katana once more to intimidate his father, the man gasping slightly at the steel. "Just scratches and cuts, No-chan. Just scratches and cuts." There was a disapproving sound from his mother, who sheathed the Katana once more. "Oh my, Auntie, why don't you polish the katana a few times, it seems rather stained. " "Thank you Kasumi-chan, it's seen some use lately." There were some small mutterings, Ranma could see the color drain from his father's face, even though he couldn't see through the floor below him.

"The night." He muttered as his eyes flew open, the darkness around him evaporating as the lightbulb in the room flashed on, his mother standing above him. He stretched a few times and then groaned slightly as he saw a sword in her hands. "I don't wanna kill vampires mom." She looked at him with an unusually straight look and then thrust the sword at him, the design being western in looks, Ranma getting the feeling that there was more to it than it seemed. "It is time that I show you how to eliminate the night horrors of this world. By virtue of the Shinto shrine in this area, Nerima does not have many vampires that stray into the territory, but some usually do come and I sense one in a three kilometer range from this house. So, grab the sword, otherwise there is no way to kill them."

Ranma got up, grasping the hilt of the sword with a hand and then swinging it once for good measure, looking at it and then nodding to himself, experimentally slicing the air with it a few times in a mock battle, his mother looking at his movements and nodding to herself. "You have some skill in the art of the sword?" he nodded. "Shaolin monks taught me minor movements."

"You shall have no trouble with the vampire. It is a weaker one, much weaker than Dracula and his ilk." With that, she whisked off the kimono that she wore to reveal one of the most stripperific outfits Ranma had seen, though the skin, which was laid bare, seemed to be covered with some magical wards, though the leather, or whatever it was, that constituted the outfit, seemed to have a reinforcement to deflect blows. "Is such a skimpy outfit really necessary?"

"Son, it are oft male vampires that one faces. I do not know why, but there usually are male vampires, not female ones. They tend to be more distracted by the shown flesh than the weapon in my hands. Thus, they die." Ranma nodded, knowing now that it was essentially a functional disguise for her, since nobody really went outside after night-time, that meaning around 9 in the evening, most people not wanting to be caught into one of the battles of the martial artists who lived here and made it their Mecca.

"So, shall we depart, my son?" Ranma just knew that there was irony within this whole situation. Imagine the Prince of Darkness, Dracula, going on a vampire hunt with a Belmont clan member…

How bitter does the irony taste…

*/*

Okay, this chapter was kind of a return to basics for me. I wrote it in chunks, when inspiration got to me. I got a bit of a sickness at the moment and would like to thank Apienkoss for beta'ing it. Technically, everything that happened past him picking up the Crimson Stone, was a dream and thus, not reality. that it appeared to him as a vision of the future is simple to explain - It is be- NO FURTHER INFORMATION WILL BE DISCLOSED TO FANS UNLESS REVIEWS ARE GIVEN! EXPLANATIONS MIGHT COME OR MIGHT NOT COME! DRACULA RULES SUPREME! ALL HAIL RANCULA!

Thank you for reading this. I'm not sure if i still got it in me to write stuff, so this was a tryout.

Review please, it feeds my hunger for attention


	5. Vampires for dummies

**Aria of Malice**

Disclaimer – I got bored and had to install all my software again, having the sound of heavy metal blasting in my ears at the moment so i thought – why not write a few words?

*/*

**Vampires for dummies**

*/*

He looked a the female Belmont, wondering how he would have to se the katana that had been gifted to him, the way that the steel shone within the streetlight making him realize that the blade, having been sharped recently, would be able to cut through pretty much anything with just enough effort behind his strikes. Of course, he knew how to wield most swords due to having been alive long enough to learn most common sword styles, traveling a few times while not having the burden of fighting a Belmont, holidays, you might call them. It was the time that he had traveled to the lands across the sea, learning the art of drawing the sword in the era that there was a shogunate in pretty much every corner of that land.

"You strike at the head or at the heart, strike with all your might and pray to kami-sama for the cleanest kill, without hurting innocents." There was not much more that he could say to the words which the woman spouted, innocent he was not by a long shot and would not even continue to be innocent for quite a while. There was a small pause as he looked at the blade, giving it an experimental and amateurish thrust, the steel sword creating a small shockwave with the force that he had put behind it, almost like the void waves that Genma was capable of using. It was not something that he would like to show off too often to his 'mother' at least not, while in this form. The woman nodded appraisingly. "It will do for the common vampire. If you should encounter a werewolf or another dangerous creature, just decapitate them and they should not be able to regenerate anything. Ranma-kun, I hate to be so formal with you, if there's anything you don't understand, please ask would you?"

"Why are we killing vampires? Isn't it better to just beat them up and let them learn their lesson?" the question was speckled with the naiveté that he cultivated in this form. It was annoying to talk with such innocence, as he was far from it. The fact remained that there was a woman here who killed his kind daily, or should he say, nightly and who seemed to have no intention of not letting him follow in her footsteps. "I had hoped that your father would have instilled his martial sense of good and right into you, but apparently you don't know it yet. Vampires are leeches, they need blood to survive and are anything but human, although they may look like any other young man or woman, or even an old man. The fact that they need blood to survive makes them a very dangerous predator, one that you should always look out for. There's no telling when the biggest baddest motherfucker of the world shows up." The words came out suddenly, forcing him to blink a few times, as she put a hand to her lips. "Oops, be a bit more restrained in your language, Nodoka." She admonished herself, Dracula being unbelieving with what had just happened, the mere thought of that woman cursing, the woman who seemed to be the icon of Japanese culture and honor, swearing. Though he had to admit that he rather liked the words 'biggest baddest motherfucker' as it was rather cool to be called that. Well, maybe he'd even take her up on her words, who knew?

"Mom?!" he feigned shock, watching as she colored slightly and then coughed a few times, a somewhat bashful smile coming to her face. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that the family has had the task of killing Dracula whenever he emerges from the slumber that we place him in every time he is killed. He's practically everything evil in this world. Anyways, if I had you with me for your childhood, who knows, you might've been inducted in the sacred arts of vampire killing sooner." The sadness in her voice did not bother him in the least, but he looked concerned nonetheless, his black hair being now in a loose pony tail, due to the iconic pigtail being quite the familiar sight around Tokyo. They weren't in their normal clothes either, his mother havind directed him to a store where he had been fitted with some very sturdy clothes, that could take a good rough beating and looked good, because 'the hunters of the night creatures deserve the cool looking outfits' according to the owner of the store, who apparently was a vampire hunter too, calling Nodoka Miss Belmont and him as the next in line successor for the title, until his mother informed the man about the neko-ken incident, which drew a sympathetic look from the man. Apparently the man was a demonologist who had switched back to the side of faith and had abandoned his studies in demonology and thus had set up a popular shop in Shibuya, where he catered to normal people during daylight hours and the hunters on the evening hours.

As he fidgeted a bit with the katana, he looked at Nodoka, who merely seemed to give everyone there a glance, seeming to try and detect vampires in the crowd. He could sense them easily, the deathly energy that went through their bodies, along with the wrong sense of life that they emanated being like a beacon. He hadn't existed for 8 centuries anyways without knowing that there were more of his kind out and abound. A young man, who obviously was a vampire, stood against a wall, smoking a cigarette, the attention of the female Vampire hunter being upon him within a second of her detecting him, watching as he spoke to a young girl, who smoked a cigarette too, but wasn't with him, instead having a girlfriend or something like that hanging around her, who was amiably chatting about the clubs in this part of town, conversation that he could hear due to his keen senses. "Well, why don't I show you something important, away from that friend of yours?" the hypnotic undertone in the voice was clear enough that Dracula wanted to groan in frustration, even though he knew that it would be enough to make the attached girl back off and the charmed girl to go into an alley with the vampire, obviously so that she could be made a few pints of blood lighter and probably wake up with a headache 20 minutes later. The vampire seemed to be inexperienced about the use of the voice hypnosis, which suggested a newly turned one or maybe something else, insecurity about the girl's status.

He watched as Nodoka followed the vampire and the girl discreetly, not trying to attract attention, being dressed as she was, in a pair of jeans and a red shirt which went well with her hair and made her look years younger. She was only 38, so with the new outfit, she looked years younger, 24 at the youngest, though you never really could pinpoint her age. There wasn't much to do about that, he supposed, not being in any position to do any lasting damage in this weakened state. The Vampire Killer was not on her person, but in this state, he was not able to do much until he had fed a few more times, the blood within his body being still of this morning, Makoto's blood, if he recalled her name correctly. It had been enough to sustain him for a moment, but this would not last until the end, the desire for pain and torment growing within him with every second.

"So, could you please bare your neck…?" the girl shivered as she bared her neck to the vampire, the question being more of a question towards the name, but the girl seemed not to notice. "What's your name, girl?" a few seconds passed, the girl sighing a few times, before answering, her voice slow and soft. "Shinobu." There was not a word to be spoken anymore by the vampire as the restraint that he had showed seemed to have run out and he bit down into the neck, the crimson blood being tapped in through the fangs, which pierced through the jugular and began to absorb the blood that flowed through that artery, the feeding from the girl going in too large gulps, until the vampire froze, the body turning to ashes as the katana had pierced the vampire straight through the heart, Nodoka looking distastefully at the girl, as she lay there bleeding, a tissue or two being plucked from a pocket, along with a knife, which she muttered something to, placing it to the bleeding wound on her jugular, the knife glowing hotly for a moment, searing the wound with holy fire, Dracula's eyes going shut the moment that the fire had been released, the glare of it being too bright for his sensitive eyes, even with his apparent immunity for daylight.

He opened his eyes about 20 seconds later to see his mother wiping up the blood with the tissues and then throwing them carelessly over her shoulder, the tissues landing into a bin that was only a few meters away, before lightly smacking the girl on the cheek a few times until she was at least conscious once more, the shock of being fed upon by a vampire usually making the victim asleep or unconscious. "Are you alright miss? You were being accosted by a man and we chased him off, but you fell and hurt yourself." The girl blinked a few times and then nodded dumbly, bowing before them and then going back on the streets, whipping out a mirror to survey the damage and then making a sound of discontent as she saw that some of her makeup had been ruined. Dracula did have an idea how it had occurred, but still, the smudge on the tissue which had been used to make the makeup go awry was the indicator for that theory. "So, want to get the honor of relieving another of those predators from their existence?"

He nodded, regardless of what he felt. Noble he was, he thought that, honestly, the fact that the vampires of this day and age were such barbaric creatures to take more of the lifeblood of the humans than necessary to slake the thirst, it baffled him. In his time, the vampires only took what they needed and then left the people alone, being nothing more than a figment of the imagination for most of humanity. "Yes." That was the only word which he spoke, they mingled with the crowd moments later, spotting Shinobu going with her friend to redo the makeup.

Twenty minutes later, he spotted a vampire seated on a table, reading a paper, but obviously not really interested in the news, her eyes flicking through the crowd, apparently looking for a gullible subject to exercise her will upon. The vampire had only to draw a curious man/woman to her gaze and then pull them into the chair and act like a lover to drain them dry. It was a surprisingly effective technique, he concluded, as he weaved through the crowd, looking at the vampire with a mild look on his face, as if he were under a trance, a smile coming to the vampire's face. He seated himself opposite of the vampire, the scent that she gave off warning him that she was at least older than 50, as the vampire's scent changed significantly after the 50th year of age, and then again after the 100th and so on. He just smelled a wee bit different than the common vampire. Oh well, it wasn't noticed by anything good, they just thought he smelled dead.

"Hello there, is this seat taken?" he played the part of the single on the prowl perfectly, looking her in the eyes, even as she replied to the negative. A waiter came, but was waved away by her. "My name is Hitomi, what's your name?" he flashed her a charming smile and opened his mouth to speak, but caught himself. He looked into the crowd for his mother, who was looking at the interaction. "Saotome Ranma."

The vampire reacted immediately, rising, a blush on her face, as she strode away with determined steps. He knew what that meant. His name was known in most of the Nerima ward, along with some other districts hearing of him and most vampires that had been around martial artists knew that the martial artists usually knew that they should be destroyed. The fact that she had so brusquely stood up and left was not that important to him, as he rose, following her without as much as a hitch in his movement, watching as she blurred for a moment, the shape shifting into a bat being not as fluent as he could do it, but he supposed, that with the vampire being in a hurry, it didn't matter. He dashed through the alleys as he followed her, his eyes never leaving, the pace that the bat set being quite fast for even a normal bat, the vampire's speed in bat form being greater than their land speed, eventually, he allowed the vampire to gain a lead, his senses informing him without fail that she had stopped ahead, the form shifting to human again, even as he jumped up onto the roof, deciding to go for the hidden approach.

"Geez, I have to run into one of those martial artist guys the first time I decide to get a drink… Just my luck going bad, I suppose." The vampire knocked two times on the door of the house, or more like, aa door to some sort of studio of some kind, which was enough before Dracula dropped down behind her and impaled her against the door without as much as a movement being made by the vampire. Clearly caught off guard and impaled with her front against the door, she could only gurgle as he pulled the katana, along with the door, out of the entrance of the house, his eyes locking onto the vampire's eyes, who stared defiantly at him, even though his sword was impaling her through the gut, in a non lethal spot. "I thought martial artists didn't use weapons." The accusation was clear within her voice but he did not reply, instead merely staring at her, as she snarled at him, the thud of people jumping behind him, a roundhouse kick being enough of a Chuck Norris style to put the closest attacker against the wall and through it.

"Go get him boys! You're stronger than he is and he can't avoid you with your speed!" the encouragement by the vampire wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, as he looked at the vampires that apparently were her spawn, the distaste clearly visible on his face, even as he watched what appeared to be hoodlums and yakuza, something or the other, just trash, stare at him with crazed eyes, of merely mindless killers. "You call yourself vampires…" he muttered, as he grabbed the first vampire that snarled and tried to grab him by the jaw and then stared within the eyes, before twitching his hand slightly, the jaw being broken by the force, throwing the vampire back, where it landed on his ass, dodging a katana a moment later by one of the hoodlum vampires, the blade almost managing to land only because he let it come that close, his interest not being in the katana wielding vampire, but in the other one, who held a gun. "A brawler, a gunman and a swordsman… How honored I am to be killing you trash."

A hissing snarl came from the sword wielding vampire and he gave it a glare which shut it up, putting enough force behind it to freeze any lesser vampire, the direction of which he looked being the sole focus that he put behind it, the vampire being the only one that had been affected, a sound not unlike a frightened dog coming from the throat of the vampire, as gibberish followed, purely from fear, a gunshot being heard, along with a small pinprick on his forehead, which he wiped away without a care, the remains of the bullet landing on the ground with a ringing sound like a yen piece had fallen to the ground, his attention going towards the gun wielding vampire, before smiling slightly, revealing his white teeth, along with his eyes changing coloration into blood red feral orbs of bloodlust. The fact that he changed was not lost upon the vampires who gazed at him, a nervous twitch going through the gun wielding vampire for a moment, before his gun had been taken from him and placed at his forehead. "Boom." With that word, he pulled the trigger, getting the satisfaction of watching how the brains exploded from the back of the skull of the vampire, taking a rather sadistic glee in watching how the other vampires seemed to grow fearful of this skillful execution, the swordsman being particularly frightened. He supposed that they were only new vampires, unused to the level of sadism, being the predator instead of the prey.

The katana was out of the hands of the swordsman within an instant, a fireball consuming the body, which burst into ashes, the body of the vampire gunman who'd been shot having turned to ashes the moment when the skull had been burst into pieces. It served just as well as decapitation, blowing someone's brains out. The look on the brawler vampire's face was priceless to see, though the broken jaw detracted from the appeal, the sword that had been grabbed out of the hands from the vampire swordsman was now on the ground, his foot going into a kicking motion, angling his foot in such a way that the tip of his foot was pointed at the brawler vampire's chest, knee raised upwards, then immediately kicking straight forwards, the foot going through the ribs, breaking them in one motion, destroying the heart by squishing it. The ash scattered as he moved his foot back, just in time to kick the katana up in the air, the blade remaining in a horizontal position, as a roundhouse kick, just like the one that Chuck Norris used, but the lesser version, kicked the blade to the vampire who'd just crawled out of the debris of the wall that he had been kicked through, Dracula's attention towards the female vampire once more, only to discover that the door only lay there, no sign of the vampire being left, except a bloody katana.

"Oh dear, that's not going to be fun." He muttered to himself as he could hear how the Belmont woman approached. "Ranma, did you get her?" he shook his head. "There were some other vampires, minions apparently of that one, who interrupted me. A ki blast put one to rest, while the other just got kicked to dust and I threw a katana at the last one." She nodded grimly, a line of annoyance being seen on her face before it smoothed out. "Understandable, for a first job. I had problems in the beginning too, mercy and a lack of how dangerous vampires really are. Now, it is as easy as breathing. They only have to be around me and I get a small tingling feeling down my spine."

Dracula nodded vaguely, his attention going out towards the vampire's unlifeforce, the driving energy that animated them all, the vampire not really having made it far, even though they healed faster than normal humans. It would be a simple task to just notify the woman to the presence of the vampire, which was on top of a roof, not too far away, but he supposed that if Nodoka didn't know the vampire was there, it must be coincidence or inability to sense vampiric energy save for times when they actively used it.

"Do you want to come with me, or hunt on your own?" he looked at the woman and sighed briefly. _Why is it always me that gets the choice of being alone with who knows what. Still, it'd be an opportunity to talk with that vampire about how things are done in this new world and age._ "I suppose I could hunt them on my own. Eh, I mean, I'm Saotome Ranma, afraid of nuthin! Those fangfaces can't put a dent in my resolve." She looked at him with a pensive look, as if she hadn't quite believed him. "You look a little pale dear, are you sure you'll be alright? You've just killed your first bunch of vampires tonight and well, I was pretty shaken by having killed them. It was all new to me…"

He shook his head gently, running a hand through his hair, giving off a calm and collected air, as if this was just another day at the office for him. He gave a winning smile, before taking a run and then whisking himself into a side street, turning himself in a fine mist moments later, just in time to hear Nodoka say something to herself about today's youth having no fear anymore and how that was a pity. It might have been fearful had he been human, but he wasn't, or at least, he didn't suppose that he still was human. The mist form that he used was enough to go to the roof, where the wounded vampire was recuperating, the katana that he had gotten from that woman in his right hand, appearing before the vampire, materializing out of the mist. "Tell me about the creatures of the night."

It was not a question, but an order, the vampire looking at him with a dirty look. "You are scum! We only want blood, just a few pints and you cattle can go on with your life! There's no need to kill us, we just need blood!" He grabbed her by the chin and then smashed her head into the ground, a crunch being head signifying that something had broken. A wail came from her mouth but he had no pity. "Tell me about the creatures of the night."

"Bastard son of a filthy whore! Sucker of your sister's teat! Pederast!" a kick to the side was enough to make her quit the screaming as he narrowed his eyes, the scarlet coloration coming to the fore. Now, his voice changed too. "Tell me about the creatures of the night."

The raw power within his voice made a nearby flock of ravens caw and fly into the sky, as he looked into the eyes of the vampire, the woman being scared shitless, not only because he had put real force behind that kick and had likely broken most of her ribs and caused organ failure, not that that mattered much, but it did hurt. "What are you!?" the question was only met by his silence as he growled. It was not a humane sound, nor was it sounding like it was something bestial, it sounded like restrained fury with an air of dignity surrounding it. There was no other sound than a tapping of his foot at that moment. "I am a vampire." There was no sentence that made the vampire quiver more than that, as the drinking of another vampire's blood was sacrilegious, to deny another the gift of unlife. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Possibly release you. Tell me, tell me everything about the children of the night." The vampire righted herself, her hair being dirty and disheveled, no doubt due to the hard treatment that she had suffered this evening. "There's a few of us still left who're obeying the old tenets set forth by the Prince of Darkness. The rest of em, all trash. Stupid mortals who get bitten and turned due to an indiscretion on our part, and then go out on a blood drinking spree, till they are dusted by the hunters. They even have schools now, to train people to fight against us. It's disgraceful." She spat to the ground, thick clotted blood mixed with that spittle that splattered on the ground, the look that she sent at him being one of mild curiosity. "When was it that you were turned then?"

"A long time ago. Tell me, who do I have to fear most in this day and age?" the vampire grinned weakly, showing that she had lost several teeth already, how he didn't know, but he thought it was somehow due to his mild maltreatment of her. "The Belmonts and the Hunters." He nodded, giving a brief look at the door which led to this roof, feeling that there were about 4 people running up the stairs, the smell of gunpowder or something that smelled like it being on their bodies, the blood within their veins pumping, even as the scent of chemicals also reached his nose.

"Who are the Hunters?" there was not much more in the way of time as the door was kicked open, straight off it's hinges and an Uzi was leveled at them, Dracula merely giving it a curious look whilst the vampire seemed to shiver for a moment. "We're of the Hunter's Society. Undead scum, surrender now and you will be laid to rest peacefully. Resist and we will kill you here and now." Something which appeared to be futuristic soldier gear, along with an assortment of guns that were leveled at them; the outfit making their looks similar, but nevertheless seemed to be custom made for them. A helmed with a visor obscuring the identity and face of the one who was behind it was enough to draw his suspicion, that those might be the Hunters that the vampire spoke of.

"I take it those are the hunters?" the question was answered by an affirmative groan from the vampire, even as he narrowed his eyes, looking at the guns that were leveled at him, as he was the one standing. "How did you sense where I was?"

"Yer energy, fangface. We've got detectors all over the city, searching for that energy. Ya must be an ugly son of a bitch underneath that look of youth, but no matter, we'll dissect you in our lab." One of the Hunters spoke, his voice being young and cocky. "Well, I am afraid I am going to have to decline the honor, gentlemen. Ooh, what is this, a young lady among you?" a grin made its way on his face. He liked women, he really did. Mina Harker was a very fine woman, back in the days… "Won't you come over here and help my…. Lady friend… up?" The young woman of the Hunters murmured something, shaking her head slightly. "I'm not going to be under your spell, fang face! I killed my own dad and you're going to follow him, no matter that you're a B class!"

"What is this… B Class? Are we vampires ranked now?" The question was aimed at the vampire, but one of the Hunters answered, another one, sounding much older. "You scum are not fit to be alive. Let loose boys!"

A hail of bullets was shot at him, the smell of gunpowder hanging into the air as the weapons spewed fire as the bullets entered their trajectory, the target being the vampire who was standing, the bullets being aimed for the head and the heart, since that was the easiest kill spot. Before they even approached him, he could sense that these were no ordinary bullets, the presence that surrounded them being holy and thus, not very well for his health. With a small clap of his hands, which must have sounded like a thunderclap in the real world, due to him moving his hands inhumanely fast, the bullets were repelled by the clash of sound, a literal sound barricade by that single clap deflecting the bullets away from him. Silence met him, even as the blood within his veins chilled, as he called upon another power of his, a wall of fire moving outwards from his hands as he moved them away from each other, causing two of the Hunters to be literally blasted back and on their back. There was a brief instant where there was a pause, the two forces staring at each other, the man who spoke last looking in his direction, though he could see no face, the arm moving towards the face, even as he could see a device being tapped. "WE HAVE A- " The sound cut off as Dracula's hand rammed itself through the man's helmed, straight through the man's head, the blood gushing out of the helmet, even as he moved his hand back, the look which he got from the vampire, deigning her with a look for an instant, being of shock and awe, though this was simply too slow for his liking, the Belmonts usually clacking that whip around at that pace.

The other Hunter still standing leveled the gun at him while gibbering some kind of words in a foreign language, but a karate chop, crude but efficient, severed the head from the spine, which fell on the ground, rolling away a bit. "Had enough yet?" he taunted, looking at the two Hunters who were just getting up. "Oh shit, Captain Hiroshi. Die you fangface!" there were only the female and the Hunter who had first spoken, Dracula being faintly amused about the situation, as it was a male and a female against a male vampire and a female vampire. "Die? I have already died. Your communication…. Whatever it may be, should have been destroyed by the heat of my flame. Now… Tell me about the ranking system. For instance, girl, what rank was your father?"

The half vampire snarled something at him, like a curse or something, leveling her gun at him and firing a short burst, though a shift into the shape of mist and they harmlessly passed through, a quick shift back and there he stood again. "Fighting against me is futile. You there, you have the man. I'll even kick him over to you."

He always kept his word, being the honorable man that he was… Which was completely false, he was a vampire. The male Hunter was given a disabling kick to the spine, it having at least shattered under the force of the kick, the blood that seeped out of the visor being enough of an indicator for that kind of damage. A levitation followed by a banishment blood spell did the rest of the trick, though he did feel rather faint. "So, tell me girl, what rank was your father?" here he put on the full aura of his hypnotic voice and the girl was helpless to resist. The trance took a hold of her brain and she was under his control almost immediately. Everything in the world that had once had value for her ceased to exist and there was only his will that was the most important thing in the world for her, his will alone. From behind he could hear the sound of slurping and moaning, clearly the female vampire feasting on her meal, though it was not that clear to him as to when she would heal, these modern day vampires being a bit weaker than the ones of his day and age.

"B Rank, sir." He shook his head gently, taking a hold of the helmet and then crushed it, the helmet falling to pieces easily as he applied pressure, the pieces falling to the ground, as he looked at the pale face that gazed at him with dull eyes, a sign that she was under his mind control. "Well then, what does the ranking system mean?" she swayed a bit, before answering, her voice sounding a bit less than clear about the subject. "The Rank of the Vampire means how much of a danger they are to Normals, also known as normal humans without anti vampire tactical training. The lowest rank is E, which is known as an Exhumed one, though it's officially E. Those are the vampires that just rose from the morgue or wherever they died and went to thirst on blood and are usually encountered the easiest by our monitors. The next rank is D, which we call Defiled ones, or Defilers for short. Those are the ones that survived for up to a year or two without passing detection and it's uncommon that we see those, because vampires who are at E rank but do have enough sense to do so in a quiet setting and keep themselves hidden, do not really show up on our sensors. The Necroplasm that they use is wild and unfocused in new ones who had been turned after being drained dry but those who do manage to keep a cool head are usually those who rise to D rank. C rank is also known as the Corrupt rank, the vampires who have survived for 5 years or maybe 6 get that ranking. We measure years by the amount of Necroplasm that they radiate. It's rare to find those, because they mix in with the dregs of society and can go unnoticed, being former criminals or those who have had shady dealings, though in Japan, we do see salary men among them due to your policy on work. The next rank is B Rank, which is unofficially called Bastard/Bitch rank. B Ranked vampires are those who've survived for over half an age and manage to control their Necroplasm enough to make use of their hypnotic voice to a small extent along with other powers. A Ranked vampires are nicknamed Assimilators. They are extremely dangerous, have several centuries worth of experience under their belt and are put on Wanted Posters in every Hunter Society Training Centre in the world. Only 30 vampires have gained the A Rank classification. Then finally there is the S Rank Vampire, nicknamed as 'the Prince of Darkness'. A vampire named Dracula holds that title and has been able to resurrect every 100 years due to dark rituals from his followers. It is not known how powerful the S rank is, but it is speculated that the Belmont Clan and the Hunter Society would need to move out in force should Castlevania, his fortress rise once more." The monotone voice which she had spoken with had been boring and uneventful, but at least he had managed to get a few things out of that speech. There were vampires ranked from E to S and S was the highest, by some arcane standard, but he didn't care for that much. He looked instead at her face and saw the light purple hair that framed her face, it being longish, reaching till her shoulderblades and then being cut off.

"Do you wish to have free will again?" her head nodded, her voice not speaking for once. "Want to make your own decisions again?" "Yes, master." The master bit almost did him in, a chuckle escaping from his lips, even as he moved her head sideward's slightly, her body allowing him to move her neck sideward's, though he let go of the hypnosis, her mind probably being able to control her body again in a few seconds, as it fought against the fog of obedience that he had created with his hypnosis.

"Allow me at least a taste." With that, he put his mouth in a big biting motion on her neck, his fangs piercing her jugular, the fresh blood being swallowed as soon as it gushed out of the wound, the dirty blood on the ground from her teammates being not suitable for consumption. He looked at the sky in the air as he sucked the blood from her body, until hands pushed him away, though he had drank enough to sustain him for a few days.

Heavy breathing along with a blush on her face was now something that she did sport, but the look of pure anger that was levied at him was something that he could not quite understand. "You desecrated me!" A frown marred his face as he looked at her closer, the long purple hair that she had being now in a different way less alive than it had been before, fangs now poking out of her mouth and her eyes being a murderous red. "You show your true colors now girl. You've grown your fangs and your eyes are red. Come on, give in to that bloodlust of yours and join us, tonight." The speech was a bit pompous, but it did seem to put her off her edge. "No, I can't… I'm not like you…"

He moved a bit closer, calling up a bat with his mental call and telling it to pick up the head that he had chopped off earlier, a bat as big as a pig coming up to bring the head to his hand. "Do you see the red blood from this head?" The half vampire girl hiccupped a bit, a tear rolling down her cheek, even as she watched how a droplet of blood hung in the air for a second, before splattering against the tiles on the roof. "Don't you want it?" The girl shook her head fervently, muttering under her breath, but still perfectly audible to him. "I'm not like you, I'm not like you, I'm not like you."

"But you ARE like us, you DO want to drink blood and you WANT to feel like you're a queen of the night. How long has it been, since you drank blood from a real living being?" a shiver went through her body even as she stood there, her gun pointed down, the look in her eyes being on the head of her team-mate. Dracula tossed it at her without any further ado, watching her as she caught the head, looking at it softly and then bringing the neck to her mouth and giving it a few licks with her tongue, catching the blood that dripped from it, though it was not that much due to the heart no longer being connected.

A silence fell as the vampire behind him had stopped her feeding, or at least had taken a pause, as he looked at the half vampire girl feast on the flesh of her ex team-mate, now deceased. It was a sight that he liked to see, that such a girl, borne from living and dead, managed to swallow those silly human emotions of righteousness and other such crap and just join them in undeath. "Can't I study with you, to learn how to control Necroplasm, sir?" the tone was military, but no doubt was there in his mind that she had not realized what a fool she had been. The moment that she voluntarily drank from the head, she had basically sold her soul to her vampiric nature. She could walk in daylight, like any half vampire could, but now; she could no longer ignore the hunger within her. She looked at him now as a guiding figure, which was good, he supposed, to make sure that he guided her on the correct path. Half Vampires weren't that common when he still ruled unopposed, due to very little interaction between vampires and the cattle that were humans, but they still popped up from time to time, usually raised by their human parent or grandparent, should the birth claim the body of the woman or possibly the man. There was not a single thing that he could think that might impede his progress with the way of the mind, to sway her fully to his cause.

"I believe an apprentice-ship could be arranged, child. Now, vampire, where were we?" he turned to see that the female vampire had apparently finished off the man he had thrown at her and was currently in the process of trying to sneak up on him, of which she should know better. "we were at the modern civilization, sir." The vampire spoke with a slightly embarrassed tone, using the sir to get his respect, though he was to say that she failed, the attempt to try and sneak up on him and drain him of blood being pretty useless, as he was used to such tactics. "Well then, if these Hunters are all that you have to fear in this age… You do not need my help. Girl, what is your name?"

"Jeanette Chrisholme." "Sasagawa Hitomi." The vampire spoke and he gave her a glare. "I spoke to the half vampire, not to you. Be silent." A huff came from the vampire, but the half vampire instead gave a small bow. "What is your name, sir?"

"Well Jeanette, that shall remain a secret for some time. Don't want you telling the Hunter's Society about who I am, now would it?" she nodded, though the licking of her lips for the blood that had been licked off them already had been quite enough of an indicator that she seemed to have gotten used to the thought of hunting humans now. "What have you been living off for the time that you had joined the Hunter's Society?" there was an audible silence as Jeanette fidgeted a little bit with her gloves, looking at the ground. "Chicken blood." A pin could be heard if it were to be dropped on that rooftop and mentally Dracula groaned. "That was the first time you tasted human blood, correct?"

She nodded. "I was taken in by the Society twenty days after birth, or so I was told and have been with them for 19 years. In those years, the only blood I received was chicken blood. I was told that only vampires who harmed humanity drank human blood and that chicken blood was a good alternative… but they were wrong. I feel Necroplasm swelling in the pit of my stomach, my whole body beginning to feel more alive than it had been before, the tips of my fingers feeling more sensitive than before." A giggle came from her mouth, obviously the case due to enjoyment, the giggling degenerating into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Easy now. You, Hiromi, or whatever your name was, you're at least a few decades old, right?"

"It's Hitomi and yes, I was sired fifty-one years ago. That apparently makes me a higher threat, but I don't know. I never really learned how to use the energy within me, just to make people be drawn to me." The innocent girl routine was getting a bit old to him, but he ignored it in favor of getting more information. "Hmm, so basically you're a real young one."

"Hmm, you look young yourself." At that he snorted something, though he supposed that with this incarnation, he looked much younger. He supposed it would be considered something akin to a new chance for him to start over. Though it would not be all that difficult for him to just live life in a normal fashion like a normal vampire, staying out of sight and hidden to make his life comfortable, it lacked spice and the heat of battle. If anything, he enjoyed a challenge. If he lost, well, he was still immortal, wasn't he?

"I guess you could say that. Anyways, to quit this nice meeting with a bit of serious business… Hiromi, do you know where I can find the gang of most powerful vampires here in this city?" she frowned a bit at the mangling of her name, which was intentional on Dracula's part. "In Shibuya, somewhere around the club called September 12, or something. I've only heard rumors though, nothing solid." Dracula nodded, not really believing it, sensing that it was probably a trap. Still, there was a gift for being that informative. Without missing a beat, he grabbed Hitomi by the throat and then threw her off the roof, saying only a very cool "Sayonara." Then he turned back to Jeanette, who stood at attention as he looked her over carefully. The weapons which she seemed to be able to wield were most likely guns and maybe a sword or something, which would take advantage of the whole vampiric reflexes, though she likely paled in comparison to a true vampire of his distinct power.

"Jeanette, I wish for you to eliminate a young man called Ranma Saotome." The switch to English was made without any real thought to it, watching as she saluted to him and then bowed deeply. "What has he done?" at that, Dracula smiled, even though he supposed he shouldn't have sent this girl up against himself. "He is a martial artist of some skill and would likely be a threat to my plans in the future. I will contact you after the deed is done through telepathy. But first, I would like to have a sign of your devotion to the night. There should be a young couple in the alley below, a young man and his girlfriend. I want you to kill them both by draining them dry."

She nodded, looking at the corpses of her team-mates for a moment and then sighing. A quick run towards the edge of the roof and a small jump later and she was out of his sight. Of course, a test of loyalty would be most useful, especially because he knew that she might have doubts about the dedication. A feminine scream rang out before being quickly silenced by a meaty thump, slurping and suckling sounds coming to his ears, even though she should probably adhere to the idea that she should leave the victims alive, because then they'd only think they had seriously got drunk, corpses were so hard to get rid of. He dropped down with a small tapping sound on the ground, seeing that the man was pretty much dead, Jeanette on top of the female and currently drinking the red fluid from the neck.

A hand to the back of Jeanette's neck and a light tap on the pressure point there, made short work of her short term memory, well, the things relating to him. His hair whitened out to the point where it would be called silver and his eyes took on a more bloody shade of red, even as he tasted a bit of the blood from the woman, who was unattractive to look at. Jeanette looked dazedly at him and then blinked a few times. "Mission accomplished, sir. Any further orders other than the assassination?"

"Jeanette." She nodded, saluting briefly. "You will go back to the Hunter's Society, pose as their loyal member and tell your superior that your whole squad was wiped out by a B rank vampire." She nodded. "Any restraint I should practice?" he shook his head. "Just make sure to make them forget and disguise the marks by making them appear in spots that people don't usually check. On the butt cheeks, there's a good spot, but don't do it on men, they'd get suspicious." She raised an eyebrow at that, but nodded regardless. "Will you be giving me lessons in Necroplasm manipulation?"

"I suppose I could show you a few things. Also, alert the Hunter's Society that you are going to eliminate Ranma Saotome, it would be a tough battle, because he is capable of destroying quite a lot of property." She nodded, patting herself on the ass, before pulling a gun out of a pocket and then shooting the man and the woman through the head, the messy splatter of blood being the result. "They should not suspect me of joining the nightwalkers. Though I am a half-vampire, my kind is not well liked by true vampires, like yourself." Dracula rubbed his head a few times, not really minding a half-vampire, since his son was one. "Have a nice night, my child." With that, he departed, turning into a bat and leaving the half-vampire to her own devices.

In bat form, he was faster and more agile, due to being smaller in size than before. A silent vow he made, to at least guide that poor lost Half-Vampire onto the road to damnation. As he flew above the city, in search of some nice prey to get more blood to recover himself. When he was resurrected, he would always have a supply of blood provided by whoever revived him. There was a shortage now, even as he transformed back into a human again, sneaking up to a woman and then mercilessly biting her in the neck, draining the blood out for about 20 seconds, then releasing her and watching as she fell over, snoring slightly. It was a special touch that he did to whoever he bit, they would fall asleep as he had released them, being mildly intoxicated and thinking that they had passed out from drinking. It was a suggestion that was very effective on partygoers.

As he flew onto a roof and transformed back into his natural self, he looked out over the Nerima ward, his eyes going over the streets, sensing the presence of a few vampires, cluttered together. There wasn't much debate about what this was going to be with the vampires, the sense that they were going to get themselves an abundant blood bag was just something that he picked up through the ages, since vampires usually never worked together unless it's to get some very high quality blood, preferably angelic or something of that kind.

As he shifted his pace, running over the roofs and jumping over the gaps between houses till he came to the location of the vampires, finding them all standing there around a young woman who looked awfully familiar to him, a flashback towards an earlier age, one within which he still had held compassion, even watched how a woman gave birth. Without sparing a second, he exploded into a whirlwind of movement, the first vampire that dared to try to levy an attack towards that divine creature that he called his wife being incinerated by a flame enhanced hand, the other vampires taking a step back, but it was futile as the wind picked up and blades of that same element sliced them to bit, leaving his angel standing there.

"Lisa… I have returned for you, my love." Going on one knee before her, he gently took her hand and kissed it, staring at her for a moment, her brown eyes looking into his, though he could see past them, see the soul's eyes staring back at him. This was his wife, the one that which had been burned at the stake so many years ago, causing his grief to morph into a genocidal hatred of humanity.

" I think you're mistaken. My name is Tendo Kasumi, not Lisa."

*/*

Bet you didn't see that happen. Well, me neither. Actually, things have been going a bit rough for me, so you might have to wait some time till you see an update coming from me. Got tons of stuff to do for graduation, making presents for my mother whose birthday is in a week or two and prepare for the aftermath of me leaving school.

But who knows? I might be pushing out another chapter at Sunday for all I know, I've got a bit of an irritating ride with my XP at the moment so I am not sure when I have to install it all again… which means updates will come sporadically.


End file.
